


A Currant in Time

by Alennyah



Series: To Take a Gander [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah
Summary: Papyrus is trapped, strapped to a table with the vestige of his father standing over him, Papyrus's magic out of his reach. Try as he might, he can do nothing when Alphys and Sans come into the lab to rescue him. It does not go as planned.
Series: To Take a Gander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866106
Kudos: 1





	A Currant in Time

“Great stars above, will you stop that damn snivelling!” the tall skeleton snapped, glaring down at the other strapped to the table. “I’m giving you exactly what you want, so why the hell are you complaining?”   
  


“because what ya are doing ta me is  _ wrong! _ ” Papyrus snarled, his russet lights glowing with fear and hatred. “i never asked ya ta do anything for me! why can’t ya just leave me alone? haven’t ya done enough damage?” he growled.

“I’m doing this because I love you, my son,” the other skeleton sighed, lifting the vial and staring into it with a nearly bored look.

“like fuck ya love me,” Papyrus snapped, flinching away as best he could. Being strapped to the table he couldn’t do more than wiggle his toes and fingers. “ya ain’t my father. mine fell inta the core and everyone forgot him. he looked nothin’ like ya either! i don’t know who the hell ya are.”   
  
The other skeleton paused in his movements, looking down at him with his violet eye lights. Then he smiled, a sneer pulling at his scars. “Well, aren’t we the smart little skeleton!” he crowed. “Most of your alternates always assume I came back after they mess with their machine. I just let them live in the little fantasy. But you… you actually figured it out,” he said with a sadistic grin. “I suppose it helps that you haven’t actually made it to the surface yet, have you?” he wondered, leaning closer. 

“what’s it too ya?” Papyrus asked, his lights shrinking as the other skeleton leaned over him. 

“Have you even met… Chara I believe it is for you in this swapped universe. Have you met them?” he wondered idly. At Papyrus stunned silence he huffed. “I thought as much. I came too soon to this dimension. I guess I’ll just have to take what I can from you then,” he muttered.   
  
“what are ya even talking about?!” Papyrus cried, struggling. “what could ya possibly want from me?”   
  
“Hmm? Why would I tell you something like that?” he wondered dryly. “You wouldn’t understand even if I did,” he huffed.   
  


Papyrus struggled again, trying to do anything, reach his magic, create a bone attack, summon a blaster. Nothing. The drugs still seeped through him, draggin his movements down with them, rendering him defenseless. All his struggles ceased when he felt the violet magic seep into his chest, wrapping tightly around his soul, extracting it for the other skeleton to examine.    
  
“d-don’t ya fuckin’ dare!” Papyrus snarled, ignoring the way his bones rattled in his terror. He hadn’t felt this weak and useless since he was a little bones. But, back then it hadn’t held the soul deep terror he now felt as the other stared at his soul, humming softly.   
  
“Well, I have certainly seen worse off souls than this. And, you did manage to figure things out faster than most, so your mind is quite bright,” he murmured, as though talking to himself. Papyrus turned his head, gritting his teeth at the sight of the inverted heart in the other’s palm. Minor cracks and fissures ran across the surface, laying bare the stark reality his Underground was a harsh place, it was kill, or be killed.   
  
“wh-why?” he whispered again, unable to meet the other’s violet lights.

“Why? Because, Papyrus, I can, simply put,” he answered, the sneer obvious in the way he spoke.   
  
Before Papyrus could think of a retort, there was blinding pain. Snapping his skull back to the other, his lights shrunk to near nothing. He then screamed in agony. The dark green shard from his soul pulsed weakly as the other skeleton held it tight, his violet lights glittering. Panting harshly, Papyrus slowly looked up into the crazed lights of the other, shuddering with pain and terror.    
  
Releasing his soul, Papyrus groaned as it returned to where it belonged, watching with bated breath, not knowing why this crazed lunatic needed a piece of his soul. Struggling weakly to move, to do anything, he watched in horror as the other pulled out a jar, and set the shard of his soul into it.   
  
“There we go,” he almost purred, feeling Papyrus watching him. Meeting his russet lights he grinned. “I’m still not going to tell you what I’m going to do with this,” he said, shaking the jar.   
  
The door slammed open, making Papyrus flinch. The other skeleton started turning to see who had come in. Within his chest, his soul flipped with both relief and terror as Sans rushed through the door of the hidden lab. How the fuck he’d found this place Papyrus would have to ask him later. After this crazy bastard was taken care of.

Alphys stepped into the room next, her single eye glaring at the taller skeleton, gold leather skin covered in marks and scars. “What the fuck is going on here?” she screamed.   
  
A wall of wine red tinted bones appeared between Papyrus and his attacker, a snarl ripping from Sans throat. “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM PAPYRUS!” he shouted.   
  
Stepping back with a curse, the bastard screeched in anger as another wave of bones struck his hand holding the jar. Papyrus watched it with relief and terror as it fell from his hand, shattering on the floor, the shard instantly dusting.   
  
“Fuck! Why you little!” the skeleton snarled, whirling to face Sans who stood his ground at the entrance of the lab. Glaring up at the taller skeleton, wine red lights glittering with his fury.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PAPYRUS?” Sans snarled, stepping closer.   
  
“w-wait sans! don’t get close!” Papyrus tried to warn him, to warn Alpyhs only to choke on his words as a disembodied hand appeared out of nowhere, clamping his maw shut. He strained against his bonds, trying to move, to do  _ anything  _ as he saw the blasters appear. “mphf!”    
  
His muffled cry caught Sans attention before the tell tale sign of blasters charging had him looking up, glowering at the three floating skulls. Lifting his right hand he summoned his own blaster, a confident grin appearing. “OH, YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL THESE?” he inquired, smirking.   
  
“Oh, I assumed someone created from the likeness of me would be able to summon a blaster,” the tall skeleton sneered down at Sans.   
  
Papyrus paled, uttering muffled curses and shouts. It couldn’t be, that couldn’t be Gaster standing there before them. How would it even be possible? No one ever returned from the void.  _ dammit. dammit!  _ He shouted silently, pain lancing through his soul as he tried to summon his magic. It slipped past his control, the drugs doing their job to keep him sedated.

Sans’ blaster shot the furthest one to his right, incinerating it before it could send its charge at him. The wave of his blaster’s attack moved, striking the second. Before it could hit the final one, Sans balked, staring down, choking.

_ no… no! _ Papyrus whimpered, his lights snuffing at the sight of the single bone protruding from Sans’ chest.  _ NO _ ! He screamed.

Sans looked at the wound, then up at Gaster, his lights glinting. “YOU WILL...PAY For… this,” he said, his words growing softer with each one. Staggering as he clutched at his chest, he looked to Papyrus. “b-brother....”

_ sans! sans, oh stars no! _ Papyrus cried silently, the hand still in place, tears seeping from his sockets as he struggled to reach his brother. 

“Sans!” Alphys screamed, running toward him only to stop in her tracks as bones appeared all around the room, impaling her and her company. 

Papyrus wordlessly cried, his bones creaking in distress as he pulled harder against his bindings. Alphys looked to him, her one eye sliding shut.

“Un-Undyne…,” she breathed before there was a moment of intense silence and then she collapsed, turning to dust as the others behind her fell to the same fate.

Sans panted heavily, his lights glowing brighter at the sight of his captain and friend, though he’d never admit to her being his friend, dying. Stumbling, he moved a step toward Gaster, glaring up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the last blaster aimed at him and fired. 

Papyrus wailed, his soul cracking as he ripped the bonds holding him in place, tearing the hand from his face, not caring about the intense pain as Sans turned to dust, his wine red handkerchief falling to the floor along with his armor, the last testament to where he had been standing.

Turning without so much as a look of remorse on his face, Gaster lifted his hands, stepping closer as he walked through Sans’ dust, disembodied hands appearing and taking hold of Papyrus before he could finish the swing he’d aimed at the other’s skull. “Now, now, there is no need for such idiocy. There is no point in staying here, now that one of you is gone and Chara is nowhere nearby to perform a reset.” He sighed heavily, pulling Papyrus closer. “Really… It didn’t have to come to this at all, but… the two of you left me no choice,” he murmured.

Papyrus growled, his gold tooth glinting as he snarled up at Gaster. “you will pay for this! if it’s the last thing i do, i will see ya dust for killing him!” he shouted.

Gaster merely smirked at him. “That’s right, keep that fire in your eyes Papyrus, keep it and just try to find a way to bring me to my end,” he hummed dark ooze beginning to form from his drooping socket, a manic grin creeping across his skull. “I’d love to see how far you can come.” 

Before Papyrus could even think of an answer he fell backward, the void opening beneath him. Screaming, he saw nothing, heard nothing, but felt so much. Pain, anguish, terror. But most of all, the burning need for revenge. 

“Oh! Before you arrive there, you might want to know, my name is Gander, not Gaster,” Gander called as he stepped into the void with him, his violet lights glowing brightly, the left slightly brighter than the other. 


End file.
